happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Look-Alike
Look-Alike is a HTFF episode. Plot As usual day, The Prank Duo pulling a prank toward Pranky. Pranky quickly runs away from them and The Prank Duo laugh on him. Mix then spots Daphne with a box of cups, she then get tripped by a bottle and about to fall, but Maxx quickly grabs her and the box. Daphne thanks to him and gives him a kiss, Mix saw this and becomes very envied but at the same time, it's giving him an idea. Mix goes to his house and grabs his brother's jacket and a paintbrush. He dyes his goggles become blue and wears the jacket. He looks on the mirror, but he missing something, he look on his brother picture and realize that his goggles is above his head. He puts his goggles up and now looks more like his brother. He decides to go outside with his new appearance. He walks to Daphne's house and sees Daphne with a box of stuffed animals. She get tripped by a rock and Mix quickly grab her and the box. Daphne thanks to him but seeing something odd about him, however despite that, she give him a kiss, which making Mix happy. Meanwhile, at their house, Morton is searching for Mix but he's nowhere to be found. He goes to town to see if he in there. Back to Mix, where he relaxing on park, he see Sarcasm standing in front of him. He grabs him to somewhere and gives him a spray paint. Mix tells him that he don't involved in troubles but Sarcasm just says everything is fine, which making him doubtful about it. Sarcasm starts to spraying the building and drawing a big explosion, Mix just watching him. Zet walks around town and spots them both, Sarcasm quickly puts his spray paint on Mix's hand and walks away like he doesn't do anything. Mix get shocked and when Zet chasing him, he quickly run away. Meanwhile, Morton is attaching missing posters of his friend on town. Walter gets out from cafe and spits his coffee out when seeing a lot of missing posters attached to his truck. He sees Morton with missing posters and pokes his shoulder. He yells on him angrily, which causing both of them fighting. Mix keeps running and go hiding behind the tree, Zet stopped at a tree, he look around of it but don't find him. Zet then spots Morton and Walter, who fighting each other, and goes to them. Mix seen sitting on a branch and getting down from the tree, he go to Emmy's house. Meanwhile, Zet points Morton and Walter to a sign about fighting is forbidden. He give them warning cards, but Walter throw the warning cards away. Walter begins arguing with Zet and they both start fighting while Morton slowly walks away. At Emmy's house, Emmy is gardening on her garden. Mix sees her and goes to her but her mutated plants looking and smelling on him, he slaps the plants away. The plants grab his jacket and about to eat him, but Emmy stops them from eating him. The plants throw Mix to bags of fertilizer. He's safe but then more mutated plants approaching him, he throw a tea on one of mutated plants, causing it's "eyes" burned. Emmy goes to them and tries to calm down, the mutated plant sees her as Mix and eats her. Mix quickly runs away, not realize he bumped into Daphne, causing a box of her mother's stuffs broken. Daphne stares on him angrily and slaps him so hard, then thanks to him sarcastically before walking away. Morton goes inside his house and sighs in disappointed, as he can't find his friend. Mix finally made to home and open the door, he get surprised by Morton holding missing posters of him. Morton goes to him and asks him where his friend is, Mix facepalms and points on himself that he is his friend. However, Morton see him as Maxx and say to him that Mix doesn't wearing a jacket and his goggles is purple, which annoying Mix and he begin arguing with Morton. The argument is stopped when Maxx coming inside with a blueberry pie. Morton now sees two Maxx, he begin screamed and running away. Mix facepalms in disappointed while Maxx looks him as another him. The episode ends at Sarcasm, who finally get arrested by Zet, is sent to jail along with Walter. Deaths *Emmy is eaten by her mutated plants. Trivia *This is one of episodes that only has one death. *Originally, Zet, Walter, and Sarcasm are planned to be killed. This all changed for unknown reasons. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes